Hide n Seek
by jellomello143
Summary: After an unexpected appearance at Blackthorne Cammie, Bex, Macey, Liz, and the Blackthorne boys are sent on a mission only to have their plane crash onto a deserted island in the middle of nowhere how are they going to survive on an island all together?
1. Snap

Chapter 1

Snap

I braced myself as I crashed through glass of the Blackthorne Institute. My body hit the table and the room was full of boys. The glass had cut my arms and legs but I didn't care.

Without saying anything I jumped from table to table doing flips as the other three bodies landing on the same table I did.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL BE IN A WORLD OF PAIN!" that thick British accent yelled at me.

Normally I would've frozen dead in my tracks but I didn't hesitate. I sprinted and jumped over people to different tables avoiding slipping on food.

My luck ran out just when someone being stupid put bread and I slipped on it. I was about to get up when I felt Rebecca Baxter's body crush me as her elbow almost broke my spin in half.

Quickly I threw her off and pinned her to the table we were on. She's now lying on her stomach with her head in my hands.

Macey McHenry and Elizabeth Sutton rushed over but they were slipping on stuff. And I prepared myself to snap the one and only Rebecca Baxter's neck…


	2. 12 Hours Before

Chapter 2

12 hours before

My three roommates/ best friends and I were speeding down into the Great Hall. We were 15 minutes and 4…5…6…7 seconds late.

We burst through the Great Hall and all heads turned towards us. It's 9:56 A.M. and my mom a.k.a the headmistress of Gallagher Academy glared at us.

"Please girls, get your food and sit." My mom said, we obeyed like dogs and sat down with my mom watching us like a hawk.

"Now as I was saying 25 of you are going to Blackthorne Institute for Young Men. There, the 25 of you who were chose will stay for the rest of the year. This year, if it works out well we will send the 25 picked one there again."

Mom started listing out names "Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry, Elizabeth Sutton, Tina…" I toned out and looked at my three best friends and huge grins grew on our faces "You will all meet in front of the school in 12 hours at 9:30 sharp! Now go and pack."

Mom didn't have to tell us twice because all 25 of us ran to our rooms to pack. Macey started packing all of our clothes a we got our hair products.

"EW! Cammie there's some kind of…bug in your closet!" Macey screeched as she took something out of my closet by her thumb and index finger. It was my favorite camouflage tank top so I snatched it out of her hands

"It's my favorite tank top! Do be mean!" I snapped at her

"Well it's disgusting so keep it here or I'll burn it!" Macey snapped and I couldn't argue with her so when she wasn't looking I slipped it in the suit case.

After an hour we head to our classes and Mr. Solomon had a mission for all 25 of us how were picked and it involved mostly Bex and I….

_**~12 hours later~**_

We got on the helicopter and they told us that it would take a while to get there so we probably will get there when their having dinner.

"Bloody hell Cammie you sleep like a log get off me already!" I fell asleep on Bex's shoulder and she always gets mad at me when I do that

"Five more minutes Bexy." I wined and she punched my arm so hard it almost crack "OW!" I yelled at her getting off and punching her in the stomach "That wasn't necessary!"

"It was! Maybe if you listened more then you wouldn't have as many problems as you do in your messed up life!" this got to me like a wild fire and I sprung at her

I punched her in the stomach and the other girls had to hold us back. Mr. Solomon wasn't with us for some reason so we were free to kill each other without anyone saying anything about it.

"Cammie you crossed the line!" Bex said

"What I couldn't understand that because they don't teach us to speak idiot where I live!" that was it she attacked me again and it took 10 of the girl to pull us apart.

"You're just made because your daddy can't be here to keep safe! Am I right!"

"THAT'S IT REBECCA BAXTER!" I got out of their grips and attacked her face with me finger nails and she twisted my wrist, breaking it. I screamed and smacked her in the face as she punched me in the stomach

"AND YOU'RE JUST MAD BECAUSE YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITH YOUR LIFE BECAUSE YOUR PARENTS DON'T ALOW YOU TO DO ANYTHING AND PEOPLE ARE SCARED OF YOU! THAT'S WHY YOU ONLY HAVE THREE FRIENDS AND CAN'T HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH ANYONE BEFORE YOU SNAP THEIR ARM IN HALF FOR BARLEY TOUCHING YOU!" she screamed with rage and shoved me out of the helicopter where it all started.


	3. Boys and Truth

Chapter 3

Boys

**~Macey McHenry** **and Elizabeth Sutton rushed over but they were slipping on stuff. And I prepared myself to snap the one and only Rebecca Baxter's neck…~**

Just when I was about to snap her neck someone started clapping and Mr. Solomon was standing there smiling at us. Bex and I grinned at him and we broke out laughing. I helped Bex up and we climbed off the tables to Mr. Solomon.

"Did we do well?" Bex asked anxious

"Yeah did we pass?" I asked also anxious

"Yes you all passed! Great work ladies! I must say, Mrs. Morgan, Mrs. Baxter? You two made it look so real I would have believed it myself if I didn't know that this was your mission." Mr. Solomon told us

"Wait, wait, wait, and wait!" Tina Walters said "This was only a test? They looked like they were trying to rip each other apart!" we nodded

"That was the whole point of it Tina! We weren't supposed to tell you guys so you'd think that we were serious about killing each other." I answered

"Well I have to say that I did not expect Mrs. Morgan to come crashing through the ceiling? Care to explain?" Mr. Solomon eyed us and we just shrugged

"Can we talk about this later please? We're in a room full of boys." I said and we looked around at the gaping boys staring at Bex and I in awe.

"Huh yeah…" Bex said shifting from one foot to the other feeling weird under the gaze of all the boys

"Ladies, please go behind those doors with the others." He said motioning to the big oak doors behind the stage to the right.

We nodded and walked to the doors and slipped through.

"That was awesome!" Macey told us when we got to her and Liz. Liz nodded in agreement and smiled at us like the nice girl she is.

I heard a grown male voice say "Please welcome Gallagher Academy!" and with that we walked out. The order was: me, Bex, Macey, Liz, Tina, Anna, Mike, Jennet, Wanda, Gracie, Courtney B., Bridget, Mari, Mandy, Samantha, Makeysha, Kiersten, Dandy, Courtney S., Frankie, Desi, Nancy, Lacey, Chloe, and Kendal. **(A/N: Sorry for all the names and Samantha AKA Sammy, Makeysha AKA Keysha, and Kiersten are all my best friends in real life.)**

The whole hall full of boys stopped talking and starred at all of us, but mostly Bex and I because 1. I fell through the glass ceiling 2. Bex and I looked as if we were going to kill each other 3. They were stunned that we can fight so well and 4. It was all just for a mission.

I stepped up "Hey, I'm Cameron Morgan but everyone calls me Cammie. As you could see from the ceiling incident that I could snap your neck in less than a minute so watch it." With that I flashed my cutest smile and winked making some boys wolf whistle

Bex stepped up next "Hello, I'm Rebecca Baxter but if you call me that you'll wish you were never born so call me Bex." She smiled and stepped back in line flipping her brown hair over her shoulder

Macey stepped out "Hello, I'm Macey McHenry and yes I am the senator's daughter and I do bite." She smiled and stepped in line

Liz stepped up looking shy "Hello, I'm Elizabeth Sutton but call me Liz for short. I'm the smartest one at my school but I can still snap your arm like a twig." She smiled shyly and stepped into line again

**~After the other 21 girls finished~**

"Please take a seat at the empty table over there." We obeyed still in formation acting like the good girls that we could never be…well except Liz.

All the boys watched Bex, Liz, Macey, and I closely and I had the urge to hide but I kept walking with my head held high.

We sat down and Tina just had to ruin the quietness.

"So Cammie, is it true that you and Bex had to go on a secret mission to Washington D.C. to protect the president?" Tina asked sitting to the right of me as Bex sat to the left and Macey and Liz in front of us holding in their laughter.

"Why yes Tina. Actually we did." And that, my friends, is not a lie


	4. President

Chapter 4

President

Everyone was gapping at us and I saw Joe shaking his head and smiling a little. I kind of chuckled while Bex explained what had happened.

"Sp we were walking down the streets of Washington D.C. When we heard yelling," Bex explained

_~Flash Back~_

_ Bex and I were giggling and laughing about random things while we walked down the streets of Washington D.C. We rounded the corner and I could barley catch my breath from what Bex was telling me._

_ "Yeah so I said 'what the heck are you doing in my house?' and he started freaking out because I was only wrapped up in a towel. His face was bloody hilarious!" I started laughing again but stopped when the sound of struggling and yelling was heard around the next corner._

_ Bex and I quickly looked at each other and race around the corner only to see that all 25 of the presidents security guards are on the ground unconscious and the president being dragged into a dark alley._

_ We ran in and were met with 50 men dressed in black. We fought the best we could. A knife slit on my side just above my hip making me stumble a bit but I still stayed upright. I snapped their necks and Bex shot, stabbed, and hit the rest while I limped over to the president who was leaning on the cold brick wall staring at us in awe._

_ "W-Who are you?" he asked when Bex and I reached him and slung one of his arms on both of our shoulders_

_ "Cameron Ann Morgan and Rebbecca Shantee Baxter sir. We are students at Gallagher Academy in Roseville Virgina. Don't worry Mr. President we'll get you to the CIA ASAP." I told him as Bex took out her phone_

_ Once she hung up she nodded and gave me some shocking news._

_ "Looks like your mum wants us to watch over the president for the rest of the summer. How bloody awesome is that!" we high five and half dragged the president until the CIA helicopter found us._

_~Flash Back Over~ _

"It was bloody awesome!" Bex yelled and we laughed, but it was interrupted by my mom barging in and pointing at us and four other boys that sat close by

"You eight, come with me, we need to talk." Bex, Macey, Liz, and I looked at each other thinking the same thing.

What did we do this time?

**I swear it gets better!**


	5. Apology

Oh my goodness you guys I am sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating for a year. Two of my grades got really low so my dad blocked fanfiction from my computer at home and I don't know where any of my stories have gone! I'm actually updating this at school so i wont be uploading that much, Im really and trully sorry! I promise i will try to update ASAP but im not sure! Love ya

~Marina


End file.
